


Amami and Ouma go to McDonalds

by GreenSoupy



Series: Ouma is a hoe in public, yikes!! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Collab, CrackFic that was written like it was serious, Harukawa is there there for like a second, I should be banned from Oumami now, M/M, Momota has the dumbass disease i stg, Saihara Ultimate McDonalds Employee, Saihara works at McDonalds, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, Yall ever graduate Hopes Peak so you could work at McDonalds, crackfic, why did we write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSoupy/pseuds/GreenSoupy
Summary: Ouma makes Amami take him on a date to McDonalds.





	Amami and Ouma go to McDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> A fic collab with Insta user: @Angsty_Matt  
> She made this monstrosity with me.
> 
> Are we proud of this ? Probably
> 
> Should this represent my actual writing skills ? N-no 
> 
> Am I proud of this being my first fic posted ? No
> 
> An I proud that this one of my many public contributions to Oumami ? Maybe

Ouma and Amami have been shopping at their local mall for hours and they were making their way home before Ouma spotted a McDonald’s only a couple miles ahead.

Ouma figured Amami would be hungry considering it was near lunch time. “Can we go to McDonald’s Amami?” Ouma asked. “Oh no, we’re not doing ‘that’ again. We have food at home” Amami answered. Ouma looked at Amami with tears forming in his eyes, “Please Amami, we never go anywhere I wanna go! We were shopping for you all day!!” 

That wasn’t a lie, the vegetables, clothes, plants, and much more aesthetically pleasing products proved it. Amami opened his mouth about to protest but quickly closed it because he didn’t have a good argument. He ‘has’ been shopping for himself, and his tears only made him gain sympathy despite them being fake.

“Fine” Amami started, “we can go to McDonald’s but promise me ‘that’ won’t happen ok?” Ouma wiped his fake tears and a smile instantly formed on his face, “Nishishish! You’re the best Rantarou-chan!”

With quiet giddy giggles coming from Ouma, Amami slowly pulled up to the parking lot of the near by McDonalds. Once Amami parked his car, Ouma clapped like people did when a plane landed. 

Ouma exited the car swiftly and opened Amami’s door for him. “Let’s go! Let’s go!” Ouma said rapidly with excitement like a mantra. 

Once Amami’s two feet were out of the car and the car’s door was closed, Amami felt Ouma’s hand tightly grasp his and lead him to the entrance of the McDonalds, almost giving Amami zero time to lock the car. 

Through the glass doors, it was visible to see it was quite a slow day, tables had scattered moms with their children who seemed much more focused on their toy from the given happy meals instead of the actual meal itself. Ouma still with a grip on Amami’s hand slowly dragged him up to the cashier, a familiar face, a face not so happy to see them.

The familiar face happened to be Saihara himself. Saihara gave Amami a look that was filled with displeasure of meeting the couple again. Amami knew this look all to well from last time they went to McDonald’s. 

“Hi, welcome to McDonald’s. How may I take your order sir?” Said Saihara, sounding annoyed. “Umm..one salad please, hold the bacon and a small portion of fries.” Replied Amami his wallet in hand. “Is that all?” Asked Saihara typing in the salad and fries. Before Amami could ask what Ouma wanted, Ouma responded happily with, “I’ll take one happy meal!” Saihara wasn’t surprised that Ouma ordered a happy meal. It was his usual order despite being grown up. 

Amami gave the cash to Saihara with his suspicious look still on his face. Amami sighed and said softly, “It won’t happen again alright, I promise.” 

Amami and Ouma faced the open tables and chairs, “Where do you want to sit Ouma?” asked Amami. “Hmm..how about the seat over there?” Ouma pointed to the padded seats in the corner of the restaurant. Amani gave Ouma a look but he figured they wouldn’t do it again. After all this would be their 5th time and they would surely get kicked out, or worse.

Amami and Ouma took their seats, Ouma sitting right next Amami, thighs brushing against each other. It didn’t really help Amami with his suspicions. “No funny business, alright?” Amami said sternly, Ouma just whined with a nod in response. 

As they waited, making light small talk, Amami occasionally glanced behind him, if his eyes met Saihara’s, Saihara’s eyes would narrow into an annoyed glare. 

After more minutes of waiting, their order was called out, unenthusiastically by Saihara. “Stay here.” Amami said before getting up, doing his best not to bump into Ouma as he left his seat. Amami couldn’t help but hear Ouma mutter a quiet ‘nice’ as he moved past him, with his back facing Ouma, he knew exactly what Ouma meant which brought a slight blush on his cheeks.

Amami sat back down awkwardly nudging his way back to his spot doing so. He took the contents out of the bag and gave Ouma his happy meal and himself his salad and fries.

They began to eat their food before Ouma looked at Amami’s fries then back up and Amami and asked, “Can I have some?” Amami looked at Ouma’s fries clearly untouched then responded with, “Ouma you had your own.” A grumpy face began to appear before Ouma said, “But..eating your fries is what couples do right? It’s more special if we share them!” That wasn’t a lie either, it really is what couples do, they share food! 

Amami sighed then said, “Fine but only one, ok? You still need to finish yours” Ouma smiled and said, “Thank you Amami-chan!!” He took two fries out of the container and ate them happily. Amami just let Ouma take more than what he said, he’d just take Ouma’s fries later on if he was still hungry, like Ouma has said, couples share their food.

Ouma went to take another one but paused. This was his chance.. his chance to get dirty with his lover at his favorite place it be dirty in. Ouma placed his hand still covered in a bit of salt from his food, on Amami’s thigh near his crotch then looked up at Amami and said, “Thanks Amami! I love you!~”

Amami flinched once he felt Ouma’s hand too close to his crotch for public standards, he instantly knew Ouma’s intensions. “Ouma, no.” Amami had muttered as a first warning. Ouma said nothing but lean closer towards Amami’s face, Amami just shifted slightly further from Ouma, closer to the window.

It didn’t take long before Ouma moved himself back up next to Amami, a small whine sounded from Ouma’s lips, “Amammmii~” Ouma’s hand found itself back on Amami’s thigh but even closer to his crotch, he could feel Ouma’s touch over his dick through the fabric of his jeans. 

Ouma’s other hand reached for Amami’s fries again, his hand slowly starting to moving as he leaned over for Amami’s fries. Amami’s face flushed a slight tint of red as he felt Ouma’s hand moving, his breath hitching. “Ouma, stop.” Amami warned once again, his hand went on top of Ouma’s trying to get him to stop moving it. 

He wasn’t going to admit it but he was slightly aroused but the sly smile on Ouma’s face made it obvious he knew too, making Amami find more urgency to make Ouma stop before things could get worse.

Finally Amami managed to get Oumas hand off of his lap, “Ouma we can’t do that again, if we do we’ll be banned so no more happy meals.” Amami started, “C’mon Amami~” Ouma began. He leaned close to Amamis hand placing his hand once more near his crotch and whispered, “Amami-chan~ I’m hungry, I want some dessert~ I want your McFlurry!” 

Amami’s face turned bright red as he covered his mouth. He looked away from Ouma, red still covering his flustered face. 

As much as Amami wanted to, he simply couldn’t say no. He wanted to do anything to make his lover happy and he would admit his lust only grew at the thought of Ouma redoing actions from the last visits. 

Maybe if they were sneaky, they can try ‘it’ again. Maybe they won’t get caught. Amami looked back at Ouma, sighed and said, “Fine, but not here alright. Let’s be rational about it.” Amami looked around and spotted the men’s restroom in the other side of the restaurant, “In the bathrooms alright?” 

Ouma let out a giggle removing his hand from Amami’s jeans and using them to cover his mouth as he giggled. “Let’s go Amami-chan! Hurry, hurry!” Ouma sat up form his seat with bounce in his step, “C’mon lets go!! Hurry it up!!” Amami quickly responded with, “Shh! Keep it down!”

Ouma did as he was told, a grin still taking over his face. Amami didn’t even have a chance to throw the food away before being grabbed at the hand by Ouma. Amami had a hard time navigating the restaurant with a clear boner. He tried his best to cover it up and trying to make it seem he just has his hands in his pockets. He felt that pairs of eyes were glaring at him as he navigated to the bathroom with Ouma, it could’ve been just paranoia of getting caught, that’s just what Amami hoped it was. Finally they made it at the door.

Just by luck, as they opened the door, the bathroom was empty. Ouma had lead him to the very last stall before, in quick motions, Amami was up against the wall of the now closed stall, pinned there by his shorter lover. Ouma’s hands felt their way up to the collar of Amami’s baggy shirt pulling Amami down so that their lips now connected.

It didn’t take long for their kiss to slowly turn into a heated make out session, with Ouma’s hands around Amami’s neck, one entangled into his light green hair and Amami’s hands were planted on Ouma’s hips. Amami made small moans as their tongues danced in each other’s mouths as one of Ouma’s knees grinded against his boner. 

Ouma parted from the kiss, letting shameless strings of saliva break between their mouths, the knee moving away from Amami’s crotch. “Nishishish, you’re soo hard Amami-chan.” Ouma teased with a low voice, “I thought you didn’t want this~” Amami just averted his gaze to one of the stall’s wall in embarrassment. “J-just get over it already.” Amami huffed, wanting this over with so they could leave as soon as possible to avoid any confrontation from Saihara again. 

Ouma hummed before replying in a hushed tone, “I want the main course before dessert.” Amami cringed slightly at Ouma’s meal based innuendos but all thoughts stopped as he felt Ouma’s lips meet his neck, sucking at it lightly with his teeth occasionally grazing Amami’s skin. 

One of Amami’s hand quickly moved from Ouma’s hip to his mouth, muffling the small moans that escaped his lips. Amami knew that Ouma would leave a mark visible now, his want to leave as soon as possible turned back on him, leaving the bathroom would bring just as much shame as staying for long now. 

As Ouma’s soft lips continued to suck and bite on Amami’s neck, Ouma’s hands found themselves unbuckling the belt of Amami’s jeans, soon Amami’s jeans were on the floor with Ouma’s hands now resting on the rim of Amami’s gray boxers. 

Before Amami processed the fact of the chilled bathroom air hitting his exposed legs, Ouma was now in a kneeling position in front of Amami’s underwear, big lilac eyes gazing up to Amami who looked back at Ouma, his face red as ever, small pants could be heard from behind Amami’s hand. “Nishishish~ Amami-chan loves me in this position, doesn’t he ?” Ouma cooed, Ouma’s fingers still lingering on the rim of Amami’s underwear, Ouma was teasing him for sure, taking his sweet time knowing Amami wanted this over as fast as possible. 

“O-Ouma.” Amami choked out, before he could say anything more, Ouma finally started to pull Amami’s boxers, making Amami gasp into his hand as his dick was now exposed to the chilled air. 

Ouma took no time waiting before his mouth came in contact with the tip of Amami’s dick, Amami’s free hand came down to the top of Ouma’s head with a grip, slightly controlling Ouma as he gave Amami a blow job, not minding that Amami was taking some control, letting Amami somewhat face fuck Ouma. 

Amami was becoming a muffled moaning mess as they continued, Ouma’s tongue licking stripes on Amami’s dick as his lips moved up and down. A sound soon came from the front of the bathroom that made Amami almost stop breathing, the sound of the door opening.

Amami quickly muttered, “S-stop someone’s here Ouma!” trying to hold back his urges to moan. Ouma slid his lips off Amami’s still hard dick and listened to the footsteps, “Don’t worry about it Amami-chan~ Nishishish~” Ouma said quietly, “C’mon let me finish~” 

Ouma placed his lips back on and immediately went all the way down on Amami’s dick, Amami could feel it against the back of Ouma’s throat, he knew Ouma had no gag reflex, at this point he wished Ouma did. “AAH~O-OUMA” Amami’s attempt to hold back his urges of a moan failed.

He didn’t expect Ouma to take all of his dick in the exact moment they could be caught. Amami climaxed filling Ouma’s throat with cum. Ouma blushed and gulped the fluid down, letting out a small pleased moan. 

The room’s silence was quickly broken with a loud scream from a familiar voice and loud footsteps followed by the bathroom door slamming shut.

“Shit, someone found us. I knew this wasn’t a good idea.” Amami started putting his pants back on and said, “Ouma we need to get out of here!” Ouma looked at Amami and whined, “But Amami~ How are we gonna deal with my problem?” Ouma looked down at his boner. 

Amami huffed and said, “Maybe we can finish at h-“ Amami was cut off by Ouma drowning him out in sniffles and whines, acting like he was about to cry, “Please Amami~ Pleaseee~” Amami tried to cover his mouth, “O-ok! Fine! Just keep quiet!” Ouma wiped his fake tears and said, “Thanks Amami chan~ Nishishish!” Amami sighed and began unbuckling Ouma’s pants.

It took almost no time for Amami’s eyes to be met with Ouma’s dick as he was on his knees. 

Amami was hesitant as they could’ve just left immediately and leave Ouma’s boner to just go away on the ride back home or just at least continue their ‘shenanigans’ at home, Amami would rather these two options but no, he was tricked and persuaded by Ouma’s fake crocodile tears once again that Amami had to wonder how he had fallen in love with Ouma, not that he was complaining.

“Ouma, we should really leave.” Amami tried to protest against what Ouma wanted but all he got in response was Kokichi whining again, “But Amammii~ You gotta take care of what you did. Or d-do you just hate me that much.” Amami sighed in defeat, bringing his lips closer to Ouma’s dick, licking his lips in preparation. Ouma let out another whine, more needy than his last. 

Amami’s lips parted and they started to slowly slid in Ouma’s dick, Ouma already making small moans in anticipation, not as quiet as Amami wanted them to be. 

Before Amami could finally get a easy pattern, he heard the door open once again making Amami instantly move his lips off of Ouma’s dick with a small ‘pop’ and stand up, his heartbeat increasing in speed in fear of who it was, he hoped it was just a stranger but his gut said otherwise. Ouma made small quiet whines calling Amami’s name as his hands grabbed at Amami’s shirt trying to pull him back down. 

A knock sounded from the other side of the door, shutting up Ouma’s whines, a familiar voice was soon heard, embarrassed and annoyed mixed into one tone, “Amami. Ouma. C-Can you please, exit the bathroom ?”

Amami face began to fill with embarrassment he put his hand on his head rubbing off small sweat droplets, sighed, and said, “Ouma we need to leave, I don’t want the police coming.” 

Ouma continued begging for more but Amami simply ignored it. Ouma finally gave in and pulled up his pants. His dick still half hard. Amami carefully made sure to clean any residue that may have fallen on to the floor during their acts. “

Amami pleaaase~ I want to finish you haven’t even gotten to try my grape sundae~” Ouma cried. “Let’s go home before we cause any more trouble alright?” Replied Amami ignoring Oumas comments and pleas. 

Once they were finished, Amami gently grabbed Oumas hand and exited the stall. Ouma let out a “Hmf!” Before clinging on to Amami’s arm.

Amani opened the bathroom stall to see Harukawa, Momota, and Saihara back at them. Saihara awkwardly tried not to make eye contact covering his forehead with his hand in disappointment and slightly sweating in anxiety. 

Momota hid behind Saihara in fear but soon let go of his shoulder in disappointment and anger. 

And Harukawa was the farthest behind as she couldn’t really enter the men’s restroom, giving them both the ‘stare.’ 

Amami looked at all three of them and quickly said, “S-Sorry-“ Amami quickly reverted his gaze to the restaurant tiles refusing to look at the disgusted and concerned familiars.

The food was still left on the table as they left the establishment. They finally arrived at the car.

Once both Amami and Ouma had sat in the car, Amami let out a groan, “This was the worse idea ever, I told you we wouldn’t do this again!” Amami scolded, his face red hot with pure humiliation. 

At this point Amami considered just moving far from this town so Ouma couldn’t repeat this again. 

“You didn’t seem to hate it, Amami-chaan~” Ouma cooed behind him, making Amami hide his face in his hands. “No, I didn’t.” Amami said bluntly, he wasn’t actually sure how he felt about the whole moment, his mind was too caught up with the humiliation that came at the end. 

Ouma clicked his tongue and Amami could see his small pout from the rear view mirror, “Liar, you were soo into it! You didn’t even stop me, besides you’re the one who suggested we do it in the bathroom.” 

For once, Ouma wasn’t lying, Amami did suggest they did it in the bathroom and barely put any effort into stopping Ouma. “I-I was in the moment.” Amami huffed as he started the car’s engine, he was ready to leave the McDonald’s parking lot, hopefully never to park here again, though he knew some day in the future Ouma would convince him to let them go there again. 

“You keep telling yourself that Amami.” Ouma said with a playful tone. “And you better remember that you said we’d continue this once we’re home.” Ouma added, Amami just sighed, he wasn’t in the mood to do it later either, still burned out with humiliation. 

The car ride home was mostly silent, before Amami could fully decide to break the silence with the car’s radio, Ouma spoke up. 

“Hey Amami, can we go to the movies tomorrow ?”


End file.
